I Will Miss You
by XamandaluvsyaX
Summary: One-Shot As Ichigo prepares to enter Soul Society, Hasumi can't help but feel scared for his safety. IchigoXOC


**I Will Miss You**

~By XamandaluvsyaX**  
**

* * *

I don't own Bleach but I do own the OC

Ichigo X OC

OC : Hasumi Inoue

* * *

Hasumi sat knelt down as her sister put a plate of warm food in front of her. "Thank you, Orihime.", Hasumi said, putting on the most sincere smile she could muster. She didn't want to hurt her sisters feelings as she poked one of the sushi rolls with her chopsticks. Orihime had always never been very gifted in the kitchen but this one was a really bad one.

Sushi glazed with a chocolate hazelnut sauce.. not exactly the most appetizing. She watched as her sister plopped the sushi into her mouth, making a content noise after, quickly grabbing another one with her chopsticks. Hasumi kept looking down at her plate trying to figure out how she could ever get out of having to eat this food. Poking her food again her thoughts traveled to Ichigo. She had yet to see him. How many days had passed? Four... Seven... Ten?

She had lost count of the days now that she thought about it. Hasumi held a sigh in as she thought about how long he would be gone if Ichigo did get his powers back. He'd run off to Soul Society and there's no telling how long he would be gone for. It could be weeks... even months. She frowned at the thought of not seeing him for that long, her heart falling in a little.

An even more morbid thought came to her mind at the thought of him having to fight the higher-ups of Soul Society...with his in-experience.. he could get killed. She felt a pit in her stomach as she thought about never seeing him again... how his family would react if they ever found out the news. She couldn't bare to think about seeing Karin and Yuzu without their brother.

She shook her head and pushed the thoughts away and stood up quickly making Orihime look up at her in surprise. "Hasumi? What is it?", she asked, half a mouth full of sushi. "I'm gonna go for a walk.", she said, heading out the door quickly before Orihime could ask anymore questions. She quietly closed the door behind her and breathed in the fresh air from outside.

A warm breeze was blowing through, the sky starting to turn slightly orange as evening began to come. She walked down the steps from their little apartment and made her way down the street. It was good to be out in the open air, she could think a little better now without having the smell of Sushi and chocolate infecting her mind.

Her hair blew in the wind as she continued walking down the street, eventually arriving at the gates of Urahara's shop. She smiled as she saw Ururu and Jinta playing baseball. "Hello Ms. Hasumi.", Ururu bowed a little making her smile. "Good evening, Ururu.", she answered back, stepping past them, careful not to get in the way of their game.

Pushing the screen aside she quietly stepped in and smiled as she was greeted by Tessai. "Is Ichigo here?", she asked him, hoping that he would be there so she could see him. Before Tessai could answer Urahara stuck his head out of one of the rooms. "Oh Ms. Hasumi! I've been expecting you. Please come in.", he said, already sitting on one of the pillows of the floor.

She smiled and sat down on the opposite side of the table, wondering what Urahara had to say. "I know you've been worrying about Ichigo. I just wanted to make you feel a little better about the situation.", he said, his eyes a little hidden from underneath his hat. Hasumi nodded, running her hands through her red hair.

"Training has been going well. After some hard work he has gotten his powers back.", Urahara said as Tessai put a cup of warm tea in front of both of them. "And he has full control?", Hasumi asked, leaning forward a little, eager to hear the answer. "Just about. I'm sure as he makes his way through Soul Society he will gain the experience he needs.

He can only learn so much from my training, experience in the battle field is what he really needs.", Urahara answered her, raising the cup to his lips. "Is he still here training?", she asked, looking around not really hearing any clanging of metal against metal. "No, I sent him home for the day. He was training for two days straight and even though he protested, I told him to go home and see his family.", Urahara said.

Hasumi frowned a little. "Does that mean the time is fast approaching?", she asked, feeling a knot in her stomach form. "That's more his decision then mine, Hasumi.", Urahara answered her. A frown came back to her lips, as she stayed silent for a few moments. "Urahara... do you think he will be able to do it? Save Rukia I mean?", she asked, holding her cup tightly in her hand making her knuckles turn white.

* * *

Walking down the street she felt a bit better after her conversation with Urahara. She couldn't help but still have that knot in her stomach though as she walked back home. The fear of having him killed while trying to save Rukia was starting to get to her.

"I'm back home.", she called as she stepped back into her and Orihime's apartment. She could hear the shower going, relief came over her.. happy that she didn't have to explain to Orihime why she suddenly left. Crawling onto the couch she laid on her back looking up at the ceiling. The white cemented ceiling of her apartment looked more and more like it was going to swallow her up as she stared at it.

Her heart sank as she worried about Ichigo not coming to see her before he left to go to Soul Society. She didn't dare go to Ichigo's house when he was staying with his family, he needed to be alone with them right now after all he didn't have much time. There was a knock on the door that made them both jump in surprise.

Hasumi quickly got up from the couch and walked to the door peering through the peep-hole. She could see Ichigo standing there, her green eyes widened a little at seeing him. He was dressed in one of his long sleeved shirts and jeans. She frowned as she noticed dark circles under his eyes. His training sessions must have been starting to get to him and tire him out.

"Ichigo.", she said as she opened the door, frowning a little. "What are you doing here?", she asked, surprised to see him there and not at home with his family. "Can I come in?", he asked, meeting her eyes. "Oh! Yes please, I'm sorry, I'm just surprised... I wasn't expecting to see you.", she said, opening the the door for him and stepping back.

He stepped inside slowly, taking off his shoes and leaving them at the door. Hasumi closed the door behind both of them, trying to be a good hostess. "Would you like anything to drink?", she asked as he sat on the couch. "No, thank you.", he said looking up at her. She smiled and sat down next to him, trying to show him that she was perfectly fine with him leaving.

She didn't want to worry him while he was there. The best thing she could do now was put on a strong face and heart and show him that she was going to be fine with him gone. "How was training? I heard Urahara put you through a lot..", she asked, trying to make light of the situation. "Mr. Hat and Clogs didn't mess me up that bad.", he said crossing his arms a little.

"Urahara tells me that you got your powers back.", she said. Ichigo turned his head back to her and nodded slowly. "I leave tomorrow. I've made up my mind.", he said. Hasumi frowned, her eyes growing wide. She was trying her best to be okay with this but her eyes didn't lie. "Don't worry..", he whispered, wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm scared you'll get hurt.", she whispered, looking into his warm brown eyes. He shook his head slightly and leaned down placing a kiss on her forehead. "Don't...", he whispered against her skin. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch her skin making her relax slightly against him. "How long will you be gone..?"

Ichigo body tensed up at her question, not really knowing how to answer it. "As long as it takes to save, Rukia.", he answered her, hesitating a little. She nodded slowly and looked up at him. "I'll miss you.", she whispered looking into his eyes. A frown came to his lips as he watched her eyes get slightly teary. Wrapping his arm tighter around her, he pulled her closer feeling her warm body against his.

Hasumi felt safe and warm in his arms as she felt his other hand take her chin between his fingers and brought his lips to hers. She smiled softly against his lips and closed her eyes, melting against him. A small whine came to her lips as he pulled away. "I'll miss you too.", he said, giving her a small smile as he intertwined their fingers together.

She squeezed his hand softly. Hasumi really hated when they were apart. She couldn't help but feel sad at the thought that she wouldn't be able to see him. She hated when they were apart and could only imagine how the upcoming weeks were going to be without Ichigo. A small smile came to her face. "Is a kiss all I get when I'm not going to see you for awhile?", she asked making him smirk at her.

He squeezed her hand and pulled her closer, kissing her again, more dominant then the previous one. She sighed against his lips and let him have complete control of the kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his tongue gently run across her bottom lip, a smirk still playing on his lips. A small moan slipped out of her mouth as he did.

Hasumi could feel her heart rate going up as she relaxed against Ichigo more, opening her mouth for him so that he could snake his tongue into her mouth. She whimpered as she felt his tongue touch hers and smiled against his lips. Thin fingers found their way to Ichigo's face and gently strokes his cheek as Ichigo's tongue explored her mouth.

He smiled and pulled away gently taking her hand in his, placing a kiss on the palm of her hand. A smiled came to her lips when he did this, making her look back into his eyes. He could see her eyes a little dilated making him smirk a little. He grabbed her shoulders softly in his hands and pushed her against the couch so she was in a slightly lying down position.

A blush came to her face as she felt him crawl on top of her, holding her hips in his strong hands, pulling her closer to his body. Hasumi smiled and watched as he slowly slid his hands up her sides, pulling her blouse up with his fingers. A smirk spread across his face as he felt her squirm under him, a mew escaping from her lips.

He kisses her stomach softly as he traveled his lips up, kissing just under her rib cage. Hasumi felt her body melting under him from all the attention he was giving her as he continued to kiss. Her body temperature rising along with it. His hands ran up, under her shirt feeling the soft tight skin that stretched over her ribcage.

He smiled when he felt her squirm from his fingers as he gently ran his fingertips over each of the bones that made up her rib cage. He smirked and crawled up her body more, kissing her neck softly. Running his lips over her sensitive milky skin. She let out another soft sound and smiled at him as he kissed her on the lips lovingly.

She felt her heart flutter as she felt one of his hands gently take hold of the back of her neck and pull her closer to him, deepening the kiss. She closed her eyes again, not wanting to forget this moment while he was still here. She felt Ichigo slowly pull away when they both heard the shower turn off. "I'll be fine Hasumi, you don't have to worry about me.", Ichigo whispered, kissing her palm again.

"Okay...", she whispered, still feeling that knot in her stomach. She wanted so badly for him to stay but she knew his heart was set on this and there was absolutely no talking him out of it. "I promise I'll come back.", he said, looking into her green eyes. She nodded slowly and closed her eyes again as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

He slowly sat up and off of her, standing up. "I'll walk you out.", she whispered, straightening her blouse and standing up. He smiled down at her as they both walked out. She politely opened the door for him and smiled as he turned around and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good luck.", she whispered to him as he nodded and started to walk down the steps. She watched as he disappeared out of sight, melting in with orange shade of the sky.

"Remember Ichigo... You promised."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the one-shot

Review If you liked


End file.
